Resist her
by Crimson-Tears14
Summary: WARNING: LEMON Just a little fic about Kakashi and Sakura. No flames! Please review! :


**A/N:- Right, this is my first lemon story so be nice! – Please. Tell me what you think and don't forget to review! (:**

**Kakashi – 34**

**Sakura – 26 } I know there not their real ages – but in my fic they are!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Warning: Contains Lemmon

He pushed her down onto the bed with a strange glint in his eye, and he crawled after her like a predator would it's prey. Sakura giggled and he lunged forward to capture her in a deep kiss. Both could feel the heat and Kakashi instantly deepened the kiss. He pressed himself firmly to her against the bed and she could feel his erected cock rub up against her pelvis.  
He moaned and Sakura decided to step it up a bit.

Without breaking the violent kiss, she fumbled with her shirt and as soon as the annoying barrier of clothing was discarded Kakashi moved from Sakura's now slightly bleeding lip and slowly traveled down her neck to her shoulder. He bit down hard and Sakura let out a little gasp.

Kakashi smiled sexily and started sucking and licking at the tender skin. Whilst her was giving her a fully fledged hickey, he brought his hands down to cup her bra encased breast. He growled in annoyance into Sakura's shoulder and without further or do he lifted her into a sitting position and clicked open her black lacey bra. Once that was discarded, Sakura quickly ripped of Kakashi's plain black shirt and went for his belt – but he stopped her.

"No….That's for later."  
Before she could say anything, Kakashi dived in for another heated kiss while she ran her hands over the many scars on his toned back and when he moved his mouth to her nipple she dug her nails into his skin.

Being a man of many skills; Kakashi expertly removed Sakura's jeans and black panties while he was still massaging her breasts. Slowly, almost teasingly he trailed his tongue in between her breasts and placed butterfly kisses along her stomach and softly along her pink curls. She arched her back in delight of the new sensation and moaned. He slipped his tongue in between her wet lips and started to massage her clit with his tongue.

Once again she gasped in pleasure and she grabbed a handful of his silver locks and roughly pulled at them. This forced Kakashi's face deeper and his tongue slipped fully inside of her. He lapped up her juices like a cat would milk and the deeper his tongue went; the more aroused he felt her get. Kakashi was also having a hard time keeping himself restrained and quite frankly – it was painful.

Kakashi started to thrust his tongue harder into Sakura and as soon as she was about to climax – he pulled out.

"Kashi… please!" She whimpered in protest.

He couldn't resist her anymore and he quickly got rid of his trousers and boxers. They engaged in a ferocious battle of tongue and then without warning: Kakashi gently eased into her. Sakura let out a small scream. He held still so that she could adjust herself to his size, he didn't want to cause her pain. Well, not too much anyways.  
After a minute, Sakura started rocking her hips against him. Assuming that she was ready, Kakashi lowered himself on top of her but held his weight on his fore-arms so he wouldn't crush her. They started of in a steady pace; getting to know each others body's. Very soon Kakashi's breath started to get ragged and both he and Sakura started to pant heavily. So they silently agreed to pick up the pace.

Kakashi fully pulled himself out and placed firm hands on her thighs; pressing them down against the bed. Then he started to thrust teasingly slowly into her. She moaned loudly and tried to buck her hips against him but his strong hands on her thighs stopped him. This only made her more aroused. He thrust harder and deeper now – they were close, and he was working hard to make them climax together.

He let go of her hips and pressed himself flat up against her. Sakura wrapped her sweat laced legs tightly around his waist and moved with Kakashi, meeting his thrusts with a one of her own. Kakashi was slowly loosing control, she was driving him crazy with her moans. They were very close now.

He gripped the edge of the bed for leverage as he slammed repeatedly into the woman underneath him. The heat and tension was pleasurably unbearable and then Sakura's walls clenched around his throbbing member and it drove them over the edge.

"SAKURA!"

"KAKASHI!" They screamed at the same time and with a last few uncoordinated thrusts they both came to a stand still. Kakashi weakly kissed her on the forehead and said:

"I love you Sakura,"

"I love you too Kakashi."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: It was like 3 in the morning when I wrote this – I was at Jess's (EvilGenius2) and she was writing her own slash. As I say; this is my first lemon fic – please review! (:**


End file.
